Aurum
The planet of Aurum is most well known for its unusual ocean systems. The moon's gravity drives the oceans strong currents making Aurum's narrow oceans flow around the planet carrying warmth and nutrients to every coast line. This interesting dynamic also regulates the planets surface temperature causing almost the entire surface to remain comfortable year round from pole to pole. It is a class 2 planet. Naturally this makes the planet a desirable place to live and the nearby mining operations only serves to enrich its appeal and culture. The planet was first colonized by the Erravi. New Era After the USK and the Erravi joined forces, Aurum was slowly turned into a worker's planet. Within Ruinin there were over 1090 million open jobs at any given time and over 3 billion employed workers living scattered across the system. The Miners of Ruinin held majority ownership of the mining rights but were not able to keep up with the amount of new people moving to the system to look for work. The USK established a large military base with an immense foundry on Trun making the system have even more traffic. The Miners of Ruinin had established headquarters here on Aurum which had yet to be explored and was only partially mapped. The variety of problems opened up new opportunity for competing companies and the government. The Miners of Ruinin would have to give up their sole ownership of the mining rights but settled with a 30% tax on any raw material extracted. As a result companies were allowed to move in and purchase land, so was the USK. The USK sent government backed colonization efforts to Aurum where the main goal was to great several vast sprawling cities to support the massive growing population of the workforce in the system. Over the next 37 years Aurum was turned into a paradise for workers returning from their jobs. It deteriorated for the next few decades or so until the Miners of Ruinin began funding revitalization efforts. During the war with the Jajorians, corruption had spread through Aurum and several sabotage attempts were pinned on the Jajorians. These factors only worsened the colony's state. It became apparent that Aurum did not have as much raw material as it was previously thought causing values to crash and a local economic depression that eventually rippled through the USK- though minorly. The conditions on Aurum began deteriorating again and MR could not help as much as they had in the past. MR eventually was forced to relocate off of Aurum during a very large downsizing and it seemed like it would be the final nail in the colony's coffin. Luckily a private company had their eyes on Aurum for decades and were investing in the more luxuries industries on Aurum, when the workforce was abandoned by the labor industry a handful of service industry companies bought large chunks of land and ocean in an attempt to make more resorts and luxury attractions. The efforts were not very successful at first since the state of the colony was not very attractive for tourists but the companies requested aide from the USK and efforts eventually began to turn the colony around. Category:Planets